


Twins

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Simply put Solas and Fen'Harel are twins and they are both in love with Lavellan. I don't know if this has been done before, but it made so much sense to me to have them as twin brothers considering twins are similar of course, but also potentially have polar opposite personalities. This takes place in an alternate reality where the Inquisition doesn't exist (at least not yet, I'm still planning out what events from the game I want to include) and instead everyone meets each other through college. This is a slow burn for Solas and Lavellan and arguably a little angsty.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some angst, and a little bit of fluff.

“You!”

It took a moment for Solas to register that the beautiful woman was speaking to him.

When she didn’t stop staring in his direction in the relatively empty hall he finally understood.

“Me?”

He raised his brow and shut his locker. He did not have the time today to deal with strangers. Not even one as beautiful as her.

He started to walk away when she didn’t answer.

“Yes, you!”

He heard her footsteps pick up the pace, but he continued to lock his locker and act like she didn’t exist.

Suddenly he was being surrounded and touched.

He did not like to be touched. By anyone. He did not like the threat of vulnerability touching brought.

“Excuse me, do you mind taking your hands off of –“

Before he could finish his sentence his lips were crushed by hers and he saw the whole world spin around him until her taste and skilled lips caused him to close his eyes.

He had never met her before in his life, but every flick of her tongue made him more curious to find out who she was. Every slow hip rock. Every teasing tug to his shirt.

He moaned when she sucked his bottom lip and pulled off.

He had felt his whole life in those few, precious seconds. All of it before this woman had been dull and grey and not worth remembering up until this moment.

He was full of hope and questions the moment he looked into her eyes. Alas, he didn’t have time for questions the mystery woman was already pulling away with only one explanation.

“That’s for yesterday Hah'ren.”

She said with her thumb wiping her lipstick smear from his lips.

And then she left without another word.

Leaving him utterly breathless and confused.

He didn’t even know her name, but he was achingly hard from the moment she spoke the old language.

Walking through the next three or four class periods with thoughts of this mystery woman and her taste still on his lips.

It wasn’t until his 2 hour gap between classes that it happened again.

She had caught him coming out of the men’s bathroom. She yanked him forward into an empty classroom and shut the door.

“Listen. Whoever you think I am-“

And her lips were ceasing his protest once again.

Her hands were as soft as an angel's gliding against his lower abdomen as she raised up his shirt.

He was moaning before he even got a word from her yet again.

She pushed him back with an unexpected strength until he was lying flat on a random professor's desk.

Her waist between his legs. Her lips trailing down his neck.

He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this treatment, but he found he didn’t want to question it anymore.

Still he was at school and she was…She was far out of his league.

He tilted her head up in an attempt to dodge her lips, a failed attempt. His movement only made her mouth go up higher to his ear.

“Have mercy.” He whimpered as his body began to pool into a melted puddle under her lips.

“Like the way you did on me yesterday Hah’ren?”

She emphasized his title with a slow suck on his ear tip. He very nearly cried out.

He would have remembered this woman and lying with her yesterday. He was sure. She was everything he could dream of and then some.

How he was drawing a blank at her name was beyond him.

Through gasps and heavy breathing he managed to speak.

“I think you have me confused with someone else.”

The woman chuckled and her mouth sucked just so behind his ear to make him lose all feeling in his legs.

His eyes closed against his will and he went completely slack under her.

“I know you like that and I know you have a birthmark…”

Her hand moved under his shirt and her finger pressed right above his belly button.

“Right there.”

Her touch on his skin made heat instantly pool there in his stomach and it followed a path as she trailed that finger south.

All the questions he had rolling around his mind instantly vanished the moment her fingers started to remove his belt.

All of his protests nearly silenced as he came to the conclusion that he must know her. He must because she knew him and she knew him intimately. 

Knowing where his birthmark was surely meant they had seen each other topless if not entirely nude. Yet he couldn’t remember her and he couldn’t fathom forgetting such a sight as her naked body.

It took all of his might to remove her hand and push her forward and away from him.

"Please, stop. I...we...we can't do this." He gestured to the space between them. 

She tilted her head to the side giving him a puzzled look. 

"You want me to stop now? I barely touched you. Last night you were on your knees begging me to pay you attention, but today you won't even meet my eyes. What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong? Am I not attractive to you anymore? Just a one-night stand even after all the promises you made?"

Her hand gripped the collar of his shirt and yanked him hard until he was nose to nose with her and forced to look into her eyes. 

Now Solas was the one to look puzzled. He was dumbfounded and also oddly aroused by her anger. 

He had no choice but to keep coming clean. "Listen I'm really not who you think I am. Before you punish me for another man's crimes, please hear me out, I would never think you're a one night stand. You're...so far out of my league that if I had you for even a night I would make sure to hold onto you so tight you'd never be able to leave." 

She released her grip on his shirt and took a step back. 

A flash of realization was in her eyes when she examined his chest. 

"You're not wearing a necklace." 

He had no idea what that had anything to do with at the moment, but maybe her mind was less frazzled than his. He wouldn't be able to think straight for a while after all not with what her kiss and touches had done to him. 

"No. I'm sorry." Solas said feeling obligated to apologize merely from the look of disappointment that he found on her face that made him internally kick himself for not having a necklace on. 

When she started to back out of the room he really started to beat himself up.

"No, please don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'll just leave now. I shouldn't have wasted your time." 

Solas was tucking his shirt back in to be at least halfway presentable again.

"Wait, please!" He crossed the room to her and stopped her from opening the door. Pulling it closed just as she pulled it open.

"You didn't waste my time. I may not know you or be who you're looking for, but I'd very much like to know you and get to be who you're looking for. This other man who stood you up, he doesn't deserve your beauty and passion. Please, at least give me your name. You just gave me the best kiss of my life, at least let me know your name." 

She smiled and put her hand on his to move it off the door. He allowed it only to feel her touch again. 

"The problem is he does deserve me. He's the only man I've ever met who has matched my passion. For that reason, I'm sorry to say that I can't give you my name. I don't want to lead you to believe we can be anything more than what we are right now. Perfect strangers who shared a moment and now have to get back to reality. Even if that reality is harsh, I have to say goodbye." 

She pushed the door open then when he was most vulnerable. 

He watched her walk away. Never in his life had he been so intrigued and lustful towards a woman. 

She was so respectful and stoic even in her rejection. She handled the situation exactly the way he would have in her shoes which intrigued him so much. He had never met someone who matched him. 

He wanted to follow after her and beg her to be anything she needed if only to be by her side, but the other part of him agreed with her and was satisfied with just sharing these few perfect moments today. He shouldn't get greedy and look a gift horse in the mouth. 

That kiss was enough. It had to be enough. 

###

It certainly was enough to fuel him through the rest of the day at school. 

After driving home he was met by his twin brother in the kitchen. 

"You smiling, Solas?" Fen'Harel asks with sheer amusement on his face. 

Solas barely even heard him. His mind had been replaying the kiss on repeat for hours now, everything and everyone else faded into the background. 

A punch to his bicep couldn't be ignored though. Typical of Fen'Harel to use his force against Solas. It was his only defense. He had the height and strength and agility, sly like a fox, while Solas had the wit and cunning and brains. 

It was why every woman in town overlooked him, they always went after Fen'Harel. 

Until now. 

That put a bigger smile on his face. 

"Come on, you have to tell me what happened. You never smile like that."

"I don't have to tell you anything Fenny. I'm allowed some secrets just like you."

"My secrets are real, Solas. It should be illegal how many women I have at a time." 

Solas couldn't agree more. His brother's behavior was disgusting. He had no respect for anyone else's feelings. Fen'Harel had cheated on so many women without them ever finding out it made Solas wish for another face. He hated that he had to look like this pathetic excuse for a man. He took drastic measures to separate himself from his brother so no one should think they were associated with each other. Despite being twins Solas was bald and Fen'Harel had long, thick, wavy black hair. Where Fen'Harel ate meat and wore all leather, Solas was a devout vegan. His whole life had been distancing himself from his brother. He didn't want to live in his shadow. 

He clenched his fists. "Yes, it really should be and don't dismiss me so easily. I have a secret that is worthwhile."

"Oh really, and what exactly could it be?" 

"Don't worry about it. Maybe you should focus on your own secrets. I'm sure at least one of them is coming over tonight." Solas snapped as he dodged the questioning. 

He knew his brother had someone new. There were hickeys all over his neck, and he was wearing cologne which was rare unless he really wanted to get the girl in his room that night.

"Someone is testy, but yes as a matter of fact there is a new woman. Miss Leneah Lavellan just transferred over. She had been studying the Fade abroad with her clan for about three months. She wanted to bring those credits here. She said our college has the best magic program in the country. I took her word for it, I don't really know, that's more up your alley. Maybe you can talk to her while I make dinner."

Solas chewed his cheek before he could argue with his brother about how wrong it was to keep doing this. To keep making Solas the one to butter up the dates. Fen'Harel never talked to his dates or gave them anything other than sexual attention. It was pretty messed up how he just used them. Still Solas knew it was a losing battle to ask his brother to be a decent person. Besides for once this woman sounded like someone Solas wouldn't mind having a conversation with. Usually the women that his brother brought home were pretty vapid, their lack of character went excused because of their pretty faces. Which made Solas wonder how attractive this woman could be. This wasn't his brother's usual type. Was he using this woman to do his homework or something?

"I'll talk to her. When is she coming?"

"About 30 minutes. Go shower and clean up Solas, and wash off that smile will you? It's too attractive for you to be my wingman." 

It was a joke, but there was a threat behind it. They had the same winning smile after all. 

Half an hour later Solas comes downstairs to find a woman looking out his kitchen window leaning over his sink to do so. He couldn't see her face, but judging by her physique she was definitely his brother's type. Very elfy, but also very endowed. Slim elf legs with a pronounced ass. Wide hips with a small waist. Toned arms, perky breasts. How it was possible was beyond him, but his brother always had a way of finding rare beauties. 

He found himself staring at her ears though. She had many earrings. She clearly wasn't afraid to draw attention to the fact that she was an elf which he respected. 

He leaned against the doorframe in their kitchen. "You must be Leneah. I'm Solas. Fen'Harel's brother."

She turned around then to meet him face to face and he lost his breath. 

"Solas. Nice to meet-" She stopped herself clearly just as shocked as he was. 

"You." They both said simultaneously. 

"It's you." They said simultaneously again which caused both Solas and Leneah to shyly smile. 

A blush grew on her cheeks which had him feeling defenseless. She was so beautiful. 

"Your name is even lovelier than I imagined, Leneah."

He took a step closer to her while extending his hand. An offered handshake if only to feel her skin again. 

"Thank you, Solas." She slurred his name again and whether or not it was done purposely didn't matter it still sent chills down his spine which only intensified when she took his hand. 

The handshake wasn't enough, she was the most beautiful woman in Thedas, he owed it to himself to at least try for more.

He pulled her in for a hug. "My family are huggers."

She had every right to pull away or slap him, instead she surprised him by pressing herself closer and hugging tighter. 

She couldn't help herself. He smelt just as earthy and decadent as Fen'Harel only more potent. Fen'Harel always covered up his smell with colognes and hair products. Solas had nothing masking his natural manly scent. It was intoxicating. 

"I remember." She whispered by his ear before pulling away. 

Solas was hesitant to let her go, but he was so weak from her effect on him that he couldn't think let alone move. 

She smelt like heaven, and her tight hug had pressed her perfectly sculpted body against his. Her breasts had been pressed so close to his chest he swore he felt their heat and hardened nipples through his shirt. She hadn't worn a bra. Not to mention how she whispered against his ear which practically made him melt into a puddle. 

It was obvious now why his brother invited her for a second time. Normally Fen'Harel wasn't the repeat performance type of guy, but Leneah was incredible. 

To keep his mind from wandering and becoming inappropriate he tried to find a professional topic to talk about. 

"You are studying The Fade?" Solas asked while rubbing the back of his neck to try and ease his nerves. 

"Yeah, after a few years of falling asleep during classes my mom sort of had an epiphany. She was right. Three years studying the Fade, first in my class."

Leneah started to laugh then and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard second only to the sounds of her moans from earlier that day. 

He felt his heart clench. 

"You're laughing?" He asked with a smile tugging at his own lips. No small feat to accomplish, yet she kept managing to do it so effortlessly. 

"It's just a little funny to me. I have a full scholarship for our school."

He stepped closer to her trying to get a better look into her sapphire eyes. Hoping to read her better. 

"That's funny to you?"

She smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter with her hip. 

"A little, I'm getting paid to nap. What kind of world is this?"

It was admittedly a little funny that her mother basically encouraged her to sleep in class. Even funnier that she was the top of her class and yet somehow fell for his dumbass-of-a-brother. 

Fen'Harel really could get any girl he wanted. It was a messed up world. 

Still she was in his kitchen leaning against his counter losing her hands in her hair as she braided it. 

"A beautiful world." He said shamelessly flirting with her knowing full well she was interested in someone else. 

Her eyes lit up then and his fingers twitched at his sides. 

He liked knowing he could make her blush. She made him feel like he was his own man, not just a man living in his brother's shadow. 

He stepped closer to her wanting to close the distance, but she moved away just as his hand was reaching out for her. Luckily she didn't notice that. Something else had caught her eye. 

A mural on the far wall in the living room. A mural Solas had painted just a few years ago of The Black City. 

He found himself holding his breath as he waited for her review as if it was the only one that mattered. 

His awards for the mural meant nothing. 

The way she tilted her head to the side and contemplated the painting with such thought had him mesmerized. He had never been noticed before. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was noticed, for about a fraction of a second until his brother would come and steal his thunder. He was sure close to a hundred women had passed through his house and no one had noticed anything, but his brother's bedroom. 

Leneah...she...saw him. 

"I've never seen the gates look so real." She reached up about to touch the painting, but stopped herself. He felt his heart palpitate as if she had almost touched a part of him. 

She turned to face him and smiled. "It's a masterpiece, Solas."

Now he really did smile. 

That time he knew that she slurred his name on purpose. As if she was rewarding him. 

"You know I made it? What gave me away?" He asked shyly as he went to stand beside her and admire her as she admired his work. 

"Your hands." 

He looked down at his hands immediately self-conscious of them and yet also thankful for them. She noticed them. 

"My hands?" 

She gave him a small smile and turned to him. Taking one of his hands in both of hers. The touch sending electricity through his whole body. 

"Yes. You seem to always have a bit of dried paint on the tips of your fingers." Her thumb brushed over his index finger tip just before turning his hand over so that his palm was facing upwards. 

His heart raced as she traced her fingertip around his palm. 

"I also noticed these calluses and that your fingers tend to stay curved for your comfort. You were either a writer or a painter. Either way your brother is not the type. He has the hands of someone who has never worked hard at anything a day in his life."

Quickly she put Solas' hand down and he winced at the loss of contact. Still he felt a small victory at hearing some form of insult towards his brother. Maybe she wasn't as into him as he thought. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or your brother, I was just making an observation."

Solas merely smirked at her and leaned into her. "You can make fun of my brother all you want around me. Twin or not, I hate his guts." 

He said leaning into her. Whispering the next part into her ear. 

"It'll just be one more secret between us."

"And the fact that I like your hands more than his? Can that also be a secret between us?" She turned to the side so that their noses were almost touching. He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life. 

He swallowed and stepped just a bit closer pressing his luck. 

"I won't tell a soul." He whispered. 

She didn't back away from his advances. 

She stayed still and gave him one encouraging word. "Good."

He was just about to press forward and go for the kiss when footsteps coming down the stairs caught his attention and broke whatever spell he was under. 

He moved away first not because he wanted to. Merely because he respected her feelings and didn't want to ruin her relationship if that meant stealing her happiness. 

He hated how her eyes lit up when his brother walked in. How she nearly ran to go and hug him. 

He hated even more how his brother's hands dipped low in the hug to the small of her back. 

He coughed to remind Fen'Harel of his presence before those hands got any lower. 

"Ah, Solas, I see you've met Leneah then? You didn't bore her did you?" 

"I-" He stammered, but she answered for him. 

"Solas was great company. I could talk to him for hours." 

It was a compliment that still subtly insulted him in some way, because beneath all the niceness he realized that's all they would ever do, talk. 

He didn't want to talk. He wanted to be the one to make love to her for hours. He wanted to be his brother. 

Still at least he could do something with her that his brother couldn't. It was about the small victories. 

"Right, well if you need a listening ear again, I'll be in my bedroom. Nice meeting you Leneah. I hope you have a good night." He said just before brushing past her and heading upstairs. 

\---

Hours pass and Solas still can't relax enough to sleep. His mind can't stop wondering and wandering about what Leneah might be thinking about and talking about with his brother. Wondering if she touched his hand the same way. 

Wondering if she was thinking about him at all or if Fen'Harel was the only one in her head. 

Wondering if she had gone to bed with his brother that night or not. 

Then he remembered she hadn't worn a bra and he knew the answer. 

He sighed in defeat and decided to go downstairs and get a drink. Maybe enough alcohol would drown out his sorrows.

Apparently he wasn't the only one with that mindset. 

"Leneah, drinking alone?" 

She was the last person he should be seeing right now and, yet, the only person who brought him a semblance of peace. 

He dared to wrap his arm behind her to get the bottle of whiskey. 

She didn't flinch. Instead she turned herself so that she was facing him. Face to face, with his arm behind her back. Their body heat between them was making him flush. A view of her skimpy pajamas making him flush more. 

"It's a bad habit." She looked down from his eyes to his lips then his chest. Checking him out just as much as he checked her out. His pajamas may not be skimpy, but in his haste to put on some clothes he mixed up the buttons and didn't button them all up. 

She cocked her head to the side to examine the buttons and his chest without shame. 

"Can I fix your shirt? It's going to drive me insane." 

So she was a little obsessive compulsive, it only gave her more depth.

"Be my guest." He whispered. 

His eyes were drawn to her fingers the moment they grazed his chest. These were easy fixes, but she took her time with them. 

Sensually she undid 3 buttons revealing half of his torso. Her knuckles occasionally grazing bare skin making him shiver. 

He didn't speak, nor did he move, too fearful to ruin the moment. 

He couldn't help himself from calling out to her though when her breath ghosted across his chest as she fidgeted with one particularly stubborn button. 

"Leneah."

She instantly looked up, without stopping her movements. She made eye contact and he wished he had the power to read what was behind her eyes then. 

"I'm almost done, I promise."

It was at that moment that he realized he had both of his hands on either side of her on the kitchen counter. When he had caged her in he couldn't remember, but it felt so right. 

Her legs so close to his he could feel her knees brushing against him. 

She kept doing this to him. She kept making him crazy. 

The desire in his eyes couldn't be hidden anymore, not when her fingers grazed his collarbone to fix his collar after fixing his buttons. 

"There. Now I can properly talk to you."

She patted his shoulder as if to praise him for being patient and allowing her to do that. Then her hands were off of him and he felt his breath coming back to him. His good sense was coming back too. He moved his hand away from the counter before she recognized that she was caged in. 

He didn't want to talk though. He wanted to drink. Something had to ease these frustrations and raging hormones. 

He took to the bottle quickly. He downed about 3 or 4 shots before putting the bottle back on the counter. 

He left her then to walk to the fridge. Opening it and standing in front of it in hopes to cool himself off from her touch and the alcohol's effect. 

"There's nothing to eat in there, Solas." The way she said his name made him feel like he could live in the freezer and still never feel a chill. It was hopeless. 

"I need something." Solas said leaving room for interpretation. 

She matched him with her own innuendo. 

"I know what you need, Solas, and I can give it to you. Come here."

Her voice was like a beacon drawing him in. Commanding him to obey. It felt like it would be his funeral if he didn't listen. 

He walked out to the living room to sit on the couch beside her. 

"Here." She handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

"Sorry I think I stole your ingredients. The shelves were marked, but I couldn't help myself. You are the only one who has anything remotely healthy to eat."

He swallowed. Now was not the time to mention his lifestyle choices. 

"Thank you Leneah, don't worry about it. I feel a little honored you chose my food."

To share food with her felt intimate and erotic as if it should always be done this privately. The way her mouth moved for every bite. The way her tongue licked the corners of her lips for crumbs. Have mercy, but the way she sucked on her fingertips to remove any excess peanut butter or jelly was enough to make him feel like he just saw her at her most vulnerable. 

He realized then that the whole time he had only been watching her eat. He hadn't taken one bite of his own sandwich. Clearly he had an appetite for something else. 

"Leneah, I, think I should go back to bed." He put his plate down and he noticed a sadness in her eyes. 

"Oh, right of course. I didn't mean to keep you, I just thought maybe you meant it when you said you would be a listening ear. I need someone to talk to." She said making his heart clench. He wanted to be there for her. 

"Leneah...I shouldn't. Why don't you talk to my brother?"

Leneah's eyes dropped to the floor. She looked defeated and just as hopeless as he felt. It killed him a little inside to know that he had put that look on her face. 

"You're brother isn't exactly a conversationalist to begin with and he fell asleep right after-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence if only to spare his feelings.

Solas wasn't a fool though. He knew what they had done and jealousy raged through him. 

"Maybe you shouldn't date him." He said challenging her. 

She raised herself to the challenge surprising him yet again. 

"Maybe I shouldn't."

He felt his heart doing flips inside at the hope she just brought to him with those words. 

"You're too smart and too good for him." Solas said shamelessly flirting with her again. He couldn't help it at this point. 

"I know." She said while she leaned forward into his personal space. Her skimpy pajamas left little to the imagination when she was up this close in the dim lighting of the fireplace. 

"Then it should be easy for you." He said mercilessly. He had to be cruel. It was only fair when all she did to him was tease him and fill his head with hope only to shut down every possibility. 

He summoned his strength to get off the couch and turn away from her. The hardest thing he had ever done. 

When her hand caught his wrist he nearly recoiled. All of that strength almost leaving him. 

"Solas, wait. Please, don't leave me here alone." 

He chewed his cheek. He knew he had to be ruthless if she was ever going to respect him as more than an outlet. 

"You're not alone. You have Fen'Harel. Goodnight Leneah." He said the words through gritted teeth hoping they stung her. He wanted her to see the error of her ways. 

He walked to his room without one look over his shoulder and passed out as soon as he hit the bed. The confusion of his feelings and exhaustion of it all finally got to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Leneah get a little closer and share a sweet moment, followed by a heated one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a little bit of fluff I suppose. 
> 
> Also I just wanted to thank everyone for your kind words and comments. Hearing feedback helps keeps me motivated. I hope this second chapter is just as good to you as the first one. Don't want to disappoint anyone.

The next Solas went to school with a pounding headache from the alcohol. 

Luckily he only had 3 classes that day. Just a few hours of lecture to endure. 

It went by slower then he could have imagined when all he could think about was how he ended things last night with Leneah. The guilt was eating him alive. He had to know if he had hurt her feelings. That hadn't been his intention. He only wanted to be honest with her. 

When his last class finished he left the art building and headed over to the magic building hoping to catch her alone. 

He caught her coming out of an auditorium. 

"Leneah, may I speak with you? Alone?" 

She didn't stop walking, but she gave him some attention. "Now you want to talk to me? Is that a thing in your family that every man ignores a woman's needs until they line up with his own? Or is that just a universal male behavior that I should already be aware of?" 

He felt his jaw clench a little at the insult to his manhood and pride, but she wasn't wrong to attack him. 

"I deserve that, need to get anything else out of your system? If you need to punch me, I only ask that you avoid my nose." 

He said lightheartedly which earned him a smile and a laugh. 

Good. He was in her good graces again. 

"I don't want to punch you. I actually want to thank you." 

She stopped walking then and turned to face him.

"You do? That's not necessary."

Just her presence and being by her side again was reward enough. 

"It is necessary, Solas, you told me the truth without sugarcoating it or sparing my feelings. You talked to me like a person, no one else does that." 

Her hand was on his arm. Gently squeezing his bicep. 

"Thank you." She said meeting his eyes and softly moving her hand down the length of his arm in the most tantalizing caress he had ever felt.

He shivered and found that he couldn't bring his legs to move. He was frozen in place. 

"You're welcome." He managed to respond with his warmest smile. 

A smile she was growing fond of.

She took her hand off of him after lingering there for longer than appropriate. They had both noticed. 

"I should go, now. I have a bus to catch."

Solas knew firsthand that his brother owned 3 cars. Why he would make his girlfriend take the bus was beyond him. It irked him that it didn't bother her how much she was being mistreated. 

"Wait. Leneah, I came to you to apologize. Maybe, I didn't want to sugarcoat things for you, but that doesn't mean I intended to hurt you. Let me make it up to you. I could drive you home." 

He asked desperately. Maybe he didn't have imported supercars, but he would get her where she wanted to go which was the very least she deserved. 

"I live an hour away Solas, I couldn't ask you to go that far out of your way." 

He wanted to kiss her for being so considerate and selfless. 

Instead he took her hand in his and stole her bus pass. He shoved it into his pocket, half hoping she would reach for it, while the other half of him knew full well she wouldn't. 

She had no choice now. 

"Solas, it's too far, I can't ask you to."

She said reaching for it, but then stopping herself when her hand brushed his waistband. 

He stepped towards her intensifying the pressure of her hand on him. He was making it known that he liked her touch.

"There is no limit on what I would do for you Leneah, now come with me." He said against her ear making her blush as much as he was before he stole her hand not allowing it to steal the bus pass back. 

He walked her to his car with her hand in his. 

She followed him willingly. She didn't let go of his hand until he was opening the passenger door for her. 

He took her bag for her and put it in the backseat. He was too gentlemanly to take off her coat, but he laid out his hands in a silent gesture to let her know he would take it from her. 

She shrugged out of her coat and handed it to him. 

He soaked in the view of her in a sleeveless, bodycon black dress, with sheer black tights and emerald green heels. 

He suddenly felt self-conscious about the state of his car? Was it clean enough for her beauty to be subjugated to it? 

She didn't seem to mind as she slid into the seat and stretched out her legs. She took down her blonde hair from its bun and let it cascade down her shoulders, neck, and chest in beautiful waves. Getting very comfortable in his car. He had to consciously remind himself not to stare. 

He took the short walk from her side of the car to the driver's side to regain his composure. 

He opened the door after one last breath of fresh air, knowing full well that confined spaces with her was intoxicating with the smell of her, and that this might be his last breath of sanity. 

Then he opened the door and started the car. 

For the first few minutes he was too nervous to do more than catch glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye. 

They drove silently until she broke the silence. 

"Your car is nice. It smells good." 

He didn't have any scented freshener in his car and he had the car for 4 years now so it didn't have that new car smell. 

"I ummm don't do anything for that."

She smirked at him.

"Then I guess it's just you. You smell good, Solas. You should bottle that up and sell it." 

"Thank you, but I don't do anything for that either, and I don't think anyone would want to buy my sweat."

She undid her seatbelt and leaned over to him and sniffed up his arm and to his neck. He felt his whole body tense from the proximity. Her breath was ghosting across his neck and he was nearly losing control of the steering wheel.

"You're telling me this is just your natural musk? No concoction of lotions, oils, and colognes?"

She inhaled his neck again deeply and he twitched. 

His face was fully flushed right then. 

"Leneah, it's just me."

She inhaled one last time. The tip of her nose pressing against his skin driving him mad. 

Then she pulled away sliding gracefully back into her seat. He had to turn on the a.c. to cool himself off. 

"I think I would buy your sweat."

He smiled at her silliness. 

"You'd be my only customer."

"Would that be so bad?"

"It wouldn't be a profitable business."

Leneah smirked. "You don't know how much I would buy it for."

Solas gripped his steering wheel hard. She was flirting with him. 

"The problem is Leneah that I would give it to you for free, if you only asked."

"Just like that? No strings attached?"

"What kind of strings?"

"The sex kind, Solas."

He ran a red light. She chuckled as she was amused by her effect on him. 

"Leneah I don't do things for you for sex. You aren't a toy to be someone's entertainment." 

Leneah bit her lip at that and he nearly ran another red light. 

"You really are the sweetest guy I know Solas." She said while sounding distant. It was as if she was lost in thought. Maybe she wanted someone sweet. 

"Thank you."

"Take a left at the next light." 

Aside from her directions she was silent the rest of the way leaving him feeling nervous. What was she thinking about? Had he said something wrong? Was he not supposed to be sweet?

Finally they arrived at her house and he opened her door for her. Taking out her bag and her coat handing it to her. 

"Leneah, look if I said something wrong just-" 

She kissed his cheek to silence him. It was definitely an effective method. 

"You said everything right." 

His eyes went to her lips. He still couldn't believe how soft they were. 

"Leneah…" He sighed looking at her with longing. 

"Shut-up and walk me to my door." She said before he could make any kind of protest or excuse. 

He took her offered hand without hesitation and walked her to the safety of her home. 

Once under the doorway he felt his palms heat up from nerves. 

"You know if I was your girlfriend I would tell you how sexy it is that you have been such a gentleman. Driving me home, opening doors for me, walking me to my doorstep."

Her hands went to hold the suspenders he had on confirming his theory that they weren't dorky despite how often his brother had teased him about them. He imagined that she must like his sweater vest too with the way she kept looking at it. 

"I might also tell you that you look good in green." She said smoothing the palm of her hand down the front of his sweater.

His hands itched to touch her back, but he didn't know where to touch her that would be appropriate and allowed. He settled on leaving them at his sides. 

His body inching closer to hers on its own. 

"Green is my favorite color, you know?" 

She said tugging one of his suspenders to pull him even closer. 

"If I was your girlfriend I might also tell you that your sweater matches my heels, and I'd like to wear it with just my heels and nothing else." 

She breathed against his chest and he felt the rest of the world fade into the background. 

He ached for her. This teasing that she did was more than cruel. 

The only hope he had of surviving anymore of it was to tease her back. 

Reminding her that she couldn't have him this way until she made a decision about Fen'Harel. 

He leaned over her and walked forward until she was pressed against the archway by the door. His leg moved between hers and he put his hand on her hip gripping at the fabric of her dress. 

"And if I was your boyfriend, I'd rip this dress off of you with my teeth."

He breathed against her ear while he heard her sigh against his. 

Good, she was as hot and bothered as him. 

"I'd lick you down from your neck to those sexy heels of yours."

The fantasy that was playing in his head was only made more potent as she pressed herself against his leg and breathed out his name. 

"Solas, please…"

But he was merciless. 

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd give you my sweater. You'd need it to cover up all the marks I'd leave on you from sucking and biting on every inch of your skin until you screamed my name."

He felt his body shifting to her, pressing the length of his erection into her core. He pulled back after giving her a feel of his size. 

"If I was your boyfriend, Leneah, you'd never feel unsatisfied."

He pulled completely away from her then. He knew he was leaving her unsatisfied now, and that his brother probably left her unsatisfied often. That was the point. She needed to understand that she couldn't just have both of them.

Just because Fen'Harel wasn't pleasing her, didn't mean she had the right to use Solas to finish the job. He wasn't going to be her second choice and he definitely wasn't going to be some kind of sexual fluffer for his brother. 

"Goodbye Leneah."

He said as he turned away from the door and started heading back to his car. 

He could still feel the wetness of her that she had left on his thigh and it killed him to know he was walking away from her when she was the epitome of sexiness, but he had some self-respect left. 

His elf ears allowed him to still hear her heavily breathing even 10 feet away from her now. 

Such sounds would be in his dreams that night he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all who liked and read and commented. I appreciate it and I look forward to any new feedback. I also have the next like 2 chapters ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Leneah spend more time together and Solas falls more in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don't think there is much to warn about in this chapter.

The rest of the school week his professors' cancelled classes for the art gala in the next town over, about 30 miles away. It counted as extra credit for anyone who went, but Solas didn't exactly have anyone to go with and he was far too introverted and antisocial to go by himself. 

So he stayed home with the plan of giving himself a long weekend. 

He was sitting up in his room watching his favorite movies to try and not think about how he was missing time with Leneah at school. Even if they were on the opposite ends of campus, he missed catching her walk by. 

Since their moment at her house he hadn't been able to get his mind off of her. 

Frustrated that he wouldn't see her for a while and probably shouldn't try to contact her he punched his pillow.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Assuming it was one of his various online orders he went downstairs to answer it. 

When he opened it he was at a loss for words at the picture of beauty, grace, and sophistication that Leneah was at his doorstep. 

Her hair was up in a loose, yet, professional bun. 

She had on black skin-tight slacks with a black belt around her waist, a form fitted v-neck black sweater vest tucked loosely into her pants, an emerald green button up shirt under the sweater vest, black heeled ankle boots, black suspenders, and just to really knock the wind out of him she wore thick rimmed glasses. 

He must have had drool coming out of his mouth because she drew attention to his silence. 

"You look like a cat got your tongue, Solas, is something the matter?"

She asked with the world's proudest smug grin on her face. 

He was simply blown away. She was dressed like a female version of himself. It was the highest form of flattery to be mimicked and he felt beyond flattered. 

Her efforts to get his attention did not go unnoticed, but what was her motive? Did she even have a motive, or was this how she dressed normally when she wasn't trying to impress someone? Was this the true Leneah? Did she only wear dresses and deep plunging necklines to make herself feel beautiful? Who led her to believe that she needed all of that?

"Yes, my uh, my brother isn't here."

He managed to speak if only to form that defense. His arm was stretched out to rest against the doorframe to keep him balanced as his knees went weak the moment she adjusted her watch and he got a whiff of the perfume that adorned her wrist. 

He saw a flash of sadness pass through her eyes. It was brief, but if one paid attention they could see it. 

She was undoubtedly disappointed that Fen'Harel wasn't there, and that he had likely let her down for the umpteenth time. 

"Did he say when he'd be back?" 

Solas vaguely remembered something about Fen'Harel going to a friend's house, which was normally code for a woman's house or a strip club. 

To spare Leneah's heart he softened the blow. 

"No, but I imagine he's just caught up in something and he'll message you as soon as he can."

Lying for his brother was almost second nature this far along in his life and although it was a reflex this was one of the first times he felt immediately guilty for doing such. He hated lying to her even if it was to spare her feelings. 

His excuse only deepened the sadness in her eyes. She was likely used to hearing excuses made for Fen'Harel's behaviour. 

"Right, well, ummm, I guess I'll just go by myself to the art gala then." 

She was too selfless to drag Solas into her problems, but he was too infatuated by her to let her get hurt. 

"Leneah, wait, I-I can go with you."

He stuttered. He hated crowds and pretentious people. He also hated small talk and having to be social at all. He was an introvert through and through, but he liked her. He really liked her. 

"Solas, I couldn't ask you to do that. It's okay, really, I don't need the extra credits or anything. I was just hoping to see a painting of The Raw Fade in person."

His heart skipped a beat at how much she knew of and appreciated fine art. It's like she was designed from his fantasies. 

"You don't have to keep convincing me, I'll go, Leneah."

"But, Solas it's really not necessary, I could just look it up online."

He could tell that's not what she really wanted. He sensed that she had been looking forward to seeing this painting for a while now. 

He grabbed her hands to reassure her. 

"It's completely necessary. Your outfit should not be wasted. You look beautiful and I'm not going to be the person that takes this giddiness away from you. Let me just go grab a coat and my keys." 

A smile came back to her face. She was holding the collar of her shirt as if she couldn't believe that her style could ever get her compliments. 

"Thank you, Solas." 

He rushed inside his house giving himself only a few seconds to clear his head of all the dirty thoughts of her in just those suspenders, underwear, and glasses while he looked for a coat and his keys. 

He returned outside to find her waiting. Her body was leaning against his car in the most seductive way possible. 

Clearing his head had been a waste of time. Everything she did stirred new fantasies. 

"My car then?"

He swallowed remembering the last time he had driven her and how that turned out. 

"Yeah, I like when you drive. You get all cute and focused." 

He liked any kind of compliment from her even one as small as being called cute. 

"I endeavor to be your adorable pet, Leneah."

She chuckled and got into the car. Opening her own door this time. Interesting. 

"Just drive silly man." 

She said before shutting the door on him. 

He smiled at how this was now the second time he had managed to get her in his car without dating her or doing anything with her. 

She hung out with him because she liked to hang out with him, and that was something he hadn't anticipated from one of his brother's girlfriends or any woman for that matter in his wildest dreams. 

\---

At the art gala things were even more unexpected. 

She treated him as if he was her date. 

Her arm occasionally linked with his as they walked through the gala. 

Her friends made comments on it and she surprised him. 

"Your date is very handsome Leneah, where did you find him."

"Oh well actually we aren't-"

She cut him off. 

"He is very handsome isn't he? I've always been a sucker for elbow patches and freckles."

Fen'Harel didn't have freckles nor did he wear sweaters with elbow patches. Fen'Harel had always been more of the leather jacket wearing type. 

Leneah was flirting with him and only him. 

When her friends left he let his curiosity get the better of him. 

"Freckles are your thing?"

"You caught that, huh?"

She blushed. 

He smiled. "Yeah. Was it just a cover to get your friends off your back?"

"No, Solas. Freckles...they...turn me on."

She said as her eyes followed the freckles dashed across his nose then went to the trail on his collarbone. 

"And elbow patches?"

She looked down at the ones on his sweater and shyly bit her lip. 

He felt his neck heat up and blood rush down the rest of his body. 

"Leneah." Her name was a whisper. 

"Come on, Solas. Still 2 more rooms."

…

The last room had the painting she had come for. 

She couldn't hide her glee. She ran to it leaving him winded by the smell of her perfume. It practically knocked him off his feet. 

This far away from her he could observe her and drink her in. 

She was so beautiful, so perfectly crafted to fill all of his desires, and so torturously off-limits that his heart ached. 

Why couldn't he have been the one to meet her first? 

Why did Fen'Harel get everything?

Well not everything. 

Solas supposed he was lucky. He was the one who put that smile on her face and that joy in her eyes. He was the only one who could take that credit and that was something. Maybe, it was enough. 

"Solas, come here. Take a picture with me."

She said appearing suddenly in front of him and grabbing his hands to pull him to her whims. 

"I want to remember this moment."

Just another thing he gave her, a cherished memory. 

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he closed his eyes to keep himself composed before cautiously wrapping his arm around her waist. They were hugging each other and it was more intimate and precious then the accidental kiss she had given him just a week ago, because this was purposeful. She was hugging him knowing full well who he was. He found he could get used to someone caring for him. 

When the picture was done she slid her arm down. Her hand grazed down his back causing shivers to shoot up his spine. 

He couldn't breathe. He was sure he was in a dream. 

She looked up at him with big doe eyes and he tried his hardest to remain stoic with an expressionless face, but he felt a blush creeping up his face.

He tried to get her attention back on the painting for his own sanity. 

"You know they say this artist was one of the only true dreamers. He could walk through the fade without any lyrium or blood magic. They say that's why he could see The Raw Fade so stripped of life."

She looked up at him inquisitively. 

Her expression like that of a curious cat, with blown pupils locked onto what interested her, and a cocked head. 

"Really, because I heard the artist was just some local elf. A nobody, so to speak, with a disproportionately sized imagination. The Raw Fade wouldn't really look like this. All my years of studying have led me to believe that it would be a haven for dreamers not a wasteland." 

He felt his heart race as he finally had someone who was on the same intellectual level as him to debate with. 

It was kind of thrilling to watch her mind work and see how she thought. 

"You're wrong, Leneah."

She moved her nose in anger causing the cutest little wrinkle to appear. 

"Excuse me, you have no evidence that I'm wrong."

He didn't, but he did have the desire to see the fire behind her eyes alight. 

"Fair enough why don't you make your argument first, so I can prove to you how wrong you are." 

"Fine. I'll entertain you, but only because I like that you might actually be a challenge."

He put his hand under his chin and held it there with his other hand holding his elbow. He was posing as a man deep in thought, ready to listen. 

It pissed her off. 

"My research talks about The Golden City and how The Maker built shrines for his creations to celebrate their greatness."

"Leneah, your first mistake is letting religion cloud your thoughts. For your theory of the Golden City to exist, you would need proof of The Maker, do you have that?"

He challenged while stepping closer to her and turning his face to the painting. 

Grinning like a fool at how heated she was getting. 

The look she had given him was priceless.

"Okay, fine, you want tangible proof. What about spirits and demons? The Fade is filled with them, some would consider them to be lost souls or more adequately the Maker's creations that got abandoned." 

Solas turned back to her with one of his hands holding the railing that stood in front of the painting. 

Her hand held it too only a few inches away. 

"What do you have to say about that, smartass?" She challenged. 

Her cursing made him look at her lips, even more perplexed by them then usual. 

"I have to say that if you believe in The Golden City and the Maker, then you have to also believe in its remains when the Maker left otherwise known as The Black City, in which case I would be right, as The Raw Fade would be a wasteland. It's the closest thing we have resembling The Black City." 

Her hand raised and she poked his chest. Her eyes lighting up as realization hit her. 

"Why didn't I notice before? You're the artist aren't you? That's why you're so defensive, you think you know The Fade better than me."

He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her closer to him. 

"I am the artist and I do know more about The Fade then you. I may be an art major, but I have a minor in spirit studies and a concentration in elf history. Accept it, Leneah, you've met your match."

He kissed her fingertips to soften the blow of her defeat and then handed her hand back to her before he let himself get carried away.

She blushed and he noticed her eyes roamed to his lips. 

"Fine, I can acknowledge when I've been bested. You going to demand a reward for besting me?"

It was as if she wanted him to make a move. 

If only life were that simple. 

"No. Leneah, I-I might want every single reward you have to offer me…"

He raised his hand to brush her cheek with his knuckles gaining a positive response from her. 

She stepped closer. 

"I'm sensing a, 'but'."

His hand held her cheek then. 

"But, I will never be the one to demand anything out of you. My greatest hope is that you will come to me freely. That would be the greatest reward I could ever want." 

His hand brushed hair back behind her ear and he felt her shiver. 

He caught her eyes dropping to his lips. 

"Leneah."

His tone must have broken the spell because she quickly looked away from him. 

It was not a complete loss though. She wasn't finished with him just yet. 

"Want to go get some food with me?"

He swallowed. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but his food preferences usually drove people away and he didn't want to drive her away, but he also wasn't willing to reject her. He didn't know how to answer in a way that wouldn't ruin his chances with her. Though it wasn't fair of him to think this way. Who's to say that she would treat him any differently if he told her? He wasn't giving her enough credit to believe that she would be as closed minded as everyone else. 

Complete honesty was the only way to respond. 

"I, uhhhh, I'm a vegan. I have been for about 15 years."

Silence. 

He had never hated the peace of silence so much as he did in that moment. 

Her eyes were scrunched up which he mistook for disgust until she corrected him. 

"If you think that's getting you out of dinner with me you're wrong. Now come on, there's a place downtown that makes this incredible sweet potato linguine."

He didn't know how to answer he was so surprised by her acceptance and so wowed by her character. 

She took his hand and was leading him to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like and I thank you all for your lovely comments and likes and views. I look forward to hearing any criticisms or compliments. Also let me know if you are interested in a chapter from Fen'Harel's perspective.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Leneah have a date of sorts. They get closer to each other in unexpected ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is part 1 of possibly 3. I decided to break this chapter up because I wanted to show the different perspectives. This chapter is Solas's perspective the next chapter will be Leneah's. I just feel like because this fic is so centered around a love triangle between Fen'Harel, Solas, and Lavellan, that I need to give as much insight into all of their feelings as I can, because this isn't the type of fic where I want that many supporting characters, if any at all. Because of that I hope you can all bear with me as I try some different narrating tactics. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I look forward to all of your feedback. Also I wanted to give a special shout out to BadCat313. Thank you for all your support, your flattery really does keep me that much more motivated to write. It's not always easy to write for myself especially because I get insecure and stuff, so it's nice to know that I'm writing for at least one person. It makes a difference, so thank you for sticking with me this whole time. I hope my chapters continue to bring you joy and entertainment.

Once at the restaurant he pulled out her chair for her like a proper gentleman. He was sure this may be the closest thing to a date he was ever going to get with her. He would try his hardest not to mess it up. Though she had him flustered everytime she met his eyes. 

"So I have to ask, did you think I was going to stop hanging out with you because you're a vegan?" 

Solas had never felt so ashamed in his life. Ashamed for doubting her and even more ashamed to put that look of sadness on her face. 

"I have been foolish before and discounted the possibility. I didn't want to be made a fool of again."

She reached for his hand across the table and stroked his knuckles with her thumb. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I know what it feels like to lose friends over your beliefs. Trust me Solas, my clan members weren't exactly supportive of me believing in the possibility of a Maker. It was unfeasible to them to have any other explanation to their existence that didn't include The Creators being all powerful."

He didn't take her for the religious type either way. 

"Do you believe in The Maker?"

She tilted her head and smiled at his curiosity. 

"I believe that I studied the Fade for many years, and I'm open to any explanations for how it could exist and why it looks the way that it does. I also believe that this world is full of enough magic and powerful people for anything to happen. I can believe in The Maker without believing that he or she is human, maybe he or she might be an elven version of what the dwarves call paragons." 

The whole time she spoke he became more fascinated with her. She was more open-minded and more passionate than anyone else he had ever met. Aside from that she was the warmest, kindest, most welcoming person he had ever met. She accepted his beliefs so easily. She even held his hand and was still holding his hand publicly in a fully vegan restaurant. Such support was unfathomable from anyone until now. His own brother had nearly disowned him when he first heard about his veganism. 

The waiter came and her hand still didn't leave his. 

He felt his heart palpitate. 

They both ordered and then she took her hand away to gently bring up the sleeves on her shirt. 

This deep in his longing for her even such a small amount of bare skin had him breaking a sweat. 

"Leneah, I think you might be the smartest person I've ever met and I find myself yearning to talk to you about everything if only to hear your opinion."

She smiled and blushed at his flattery and this time he leaned over the table to take her hand. 

"Solas, I-I don't know what to say. You're sweet, but…"

"But I'm not him. That's what it is isn't it? Is it his hair or something that attracts you more? If I grew mine back out would you give me a chance?"

She chuckled and put her hand on his cheek to caress it. Her thumb brushing against his cheekbone soothingly. 

"Oh, Solas, I was going to say that you're sweet, but maybe we should resist such heavy topics of conversation right now. I'm flattered that you want to discuss all the parables of life with me, but maybe we should start off with something easier, while we get to know each other. I like your company, I don't want to scare you away with my beliefs just yet."

She wasn't comparing him to his brother at all. It made him reach across the table to grab her hand again this time to reassure her. 

"You can't scare me away. There's nothing you could say that would make me less interested in you."

He locked eyes with her and wished for the table between them to be smaller. 

The look on her face had his heart racing. What was she thinking behind those endless eyes. 

"Really?" 

She was challenging him again. He enjoyed being challenged by her. 

He squeezed her hand and nodded his head. 

"Really, Leneah. Nothing you could say or do."

"Oh, really?"

"Leneah, what do you want me to say?"

"Say that you don't think of me as someone so innocent and flawless that it's impossible for you to be scared of me or unattracted to me."

He moved his hand to her face to move a fallen strand of hair from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear.

"But I do find you innocent and flawless. I can't fathom anything you could say that could make you unattractive to me. Even if you told me you loved my brother I could overlook that. Despite his faults he is very charming and easy on the eyes, he isn't hard to love."

She grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the table to stop his torturous touches. 

Her ears were far too sensitive for him to be so casually touching them in public. 

"I'm not innocent. I have flaws. Believe it or not. I thought I liked your brother because he has flaws too, but in all honesty you are more flawed than he is if you walk around thinking every pretty elf is innocent."

He hadn't expected this and he found he liked how often she caught him off guard. 

"Leneah, first of all you do yourself little credit if you think you are just another pretty elf. You are so much more than that. Second of all what do you mean you thought you liked my brother?" 

Caught she avoided eye contact with him at that moment, but he wasn't giving up on this not now when she might have just revealed he had a chance. 

"I misspoke. I didn't mean anything." She said while still avoiding his eyes. 

He swallowed to compose himself and then grabbed her hand again on the table. 

"No, you are a lot of things Leneah, but I don't take you for a liar. What did you mean when you said you thought you liked him?" 

She looked guilty and possibly ready to answer him, but then their waiter came and served them their food and the moment was ruined. 

She immediately started to eat to avoid the topic at hand and he couldn't do anything about it. 

He waited as few moments of silence passed, then he attempted to get her into a conversation again. He wanted to talk to her about anything she would allow. He just wanted to know what she thought about and what made her tick. He wanted to be as familiar with her as she would allow. 

"I would still like to hear about your supposed flaws. Whatever they might be Leneah I promise I won't run away from you for them. Forgive me I didn't mean to think you were innocent, I only meant that your flaws wouldn't deter me from you." 

She smiled softly, but her eyes held his with a challenge behind them. 

"I've been a blood mage as long as you have been a vegan, actually even a little longer. Since I was a child actually, maybe as a young as 5 years old. I'm 25 now, so… you still so sure you don't want to run?"

He hadn't anticipated that answer in the slightest and as surprising as it was he realized he wasn't scared. Maybe he should be, but he knew of templar humans without magic who committed more murders and tortured more elves than a group of blood mages combined. 

"Magic is magic, it's powerful and potentially dangerous and harmful in all forms. I don't get the impression that you take the blood from those unwilling to give it."

She moved her plate over to his and then moved herself close to him on the table. They sat side by side now instead of directly across from each other. 

She took his hand in hers under the table and put it in her lap. 

He blushed as she traced her fingertips over the inside of his palm. 

"Are you willing, Solas? Do you trust me?" 

She whispered.

He had never been in such a situation before. Completely vulnerable. Completely aware of his body and its limitations. Even if she only did a small spell he would be completely under her control, and at her mercy.  
Then again he already was. 

"I trust you." It was such a loaded answer and yet so easy to say to her. It was like breathing. 

She smiled and brought his hand up to her mouth. She put her lips to his finger and even brought his finger into her mouth. 

Solas felt arousal stir in him. He had to spread his legs wider under the table to accommodate for what was happening in his pants. 

She had to enjoy teasing him because she did it so often and so unabashedly. 

She sucked his finger gently and the rest of the restaurant faded from focus. Then she brought his fingertip to a sharp point on her tooth and she pricked it until he bled.

The pain was subdued by the excitement. 

Her tongue licked the blood and then she dropped his hand down and cast a spell to heal that very finger. Soon the minor prick was gone and the blood stopped spilling. He also felt a pleasant tingling through that whole side of his body. She was healing him and warming him at the same time. 

She returned his hand to his lap once she was satisfied with her work.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had never been so aroused in his life. 

The grin on her face had him wanting to let her do more if only for her amusement.

"That was only a preview, Solas. Believe me I can do a lot more than that. I can make you feel ultimate bliss, but I can also make you feel horrendous pain. It's a delicate art and I appreciate how you trusted me enough to show you."

Solas still felt some aftershocks of the euphoria she brought him. 

He was riding a high that only her touch could give. It had nothing to do with her magic, but that certainly added to the pleasantness. 

"I'd like to know more, maybe I can take you home and you can demonstrate some more powerful spells." 

Leneah chuckled.

"Solas, are you trying to get into my bedroom? Rather shameless don't you think? After only one dinner too, tsk, tsk."

Solas swallowed a lump in his throat as her knee brushed his thigh under the table. 

Clearly she wasn't bothered by his forwardness. 

"Shame isn't in my vocabulary, Leneah, I might feel regret if my forwardness upsets you, but I am not ashamed and never will be ashamed for going after something I want."

"And you want me? Even though I'm with-"

There was no hesitation.

"Yes. Desperately. I came with you tonight because I can't stop wanting you no matter how wrong it is, you've been in all of my thoughts since I met you. Leneah...I want you in your room, I want you in mine, I want you right here on this table. I want you like I've never wanted anyone in my life and if you let me-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your support, your reading, your liking, and/or your commenting. I appreciate it all. Hope to see you all next time.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Date Scene this time from Leneah's perspective (mostly). This chapter is pretty action packed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support and compliments/criticisms. I look forward to hearing all of your opinions every time. It really does keep me motivated. This chapter was a little difficult for me to write mostly because Leneah is someone who has contradictions and inner conflicts and it's hard to write that. She isn't someone whose head is always on straight, but she also isn't someone who is necessarily bipolar with her emotions. She's complex and it is a struggle to write someone who is complex and who has contradictions while still making them likable and not seem like they are wishy washy. I hope I did her character justice. If I didn't here I will strive to in the next chapters she comes in.

She couldn't remember the last time someone looked at her as longingly as Solas did as if every glance might be his last. 

He was sweet the way he blushed when she took his hand and he was cute the way his eyes softened whenever she looked into them. 

He was different than what she was normally attracted to, and yet exactly her type all at the same time. 

Aesthetics wise, he had everything. Tall, lean, and strong, freckles just like his brother, but Solas had more of them. Glasses which Leneah only caught him wearing in school and she secretly wished to see him in them all the time. The cheekbones and jawline that could cut glass just like Fen'Harel, but Solas's were more visible as he didn't have any hair blocking it. She was surprised at herself for liking his baldness, but he did wear it well and it accentuated his elven ears which she found herself staring at often. 

Then he had this earthy smell that made her feel so warm inside. Fen'Harel always smelt like fancy cologne, but Solas smelt like home, like her life back in the clan. 

When he spoke so eloquently and politely she melted every time. She wasn't used to gentlemen and he really did her in. 

She found herself watching his lips as he spoke so charmed by his words.

Charmed that is until he saw her as perfect. 

Everyone always wondered why she was with Fen'Harel, why she put up with his womanizing and possessiveness, this was why. 

Fen'Harel was a lot of things, but he wasn't blind. He was perhaps the only person in all of Thedas who saw her for what she was. He didn't see her as innocent or flawless, and in fact told her on countless occasions that he was attracted to her flaws, to the things that she hid from everyone else. 

No other relationship before had ever had her feel so free. 

As attractive as Solas might be, the fact that he couldn't see her as more than a pretty face triggered her. 

She snapped at him. 

"Say that you don't think of me as someone so innocent and flawless that it's impossible for you to be scared of me or unattracted to me!"

She wasn't sure if she yelled or not, but she really didn't care if she did make a scene. She had her honor and pride to defend. 

He moved his hand to her face to move a fallen strand of hair from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear.

She felt her face muscles twitch from agitation. His touch made her tingle, but the motive behind his touch pissed her off. He was trying to calm her. Trying to placate her, right? 

Maybe she had a messed up view of chivalry from her past relationships, but all she could think was that he was only touching her to take away her anger as if she wasn't allowed to feel angry. She couldn't imagine that it was simple affection, because affection didn't exist in her mind. It wasn't real. As far as she knew touching someone's ear even by accident, was only done for 2 reasons, either to manipulate someone, or to seduce someone, there was no such thing as affection. 

"But I do find you innocent and flawless. I can't fathom anything you could say that could make you unattractive to me. Even if you told me you loved my brother I could overlook that. Despite his faults he is very charming and easy on the eyes, he isn't hard to love."

She grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the table to stop his torturous touches. 

Her ears were far too sensitive for him to be so casually touching them in public and she was not about to be manipulated or seduced into losing her anger. She had every right to be mad.

"I'm not innocent. I have flaws. Believe it or not. I thought I liked your brother because he has flaws too, but in all honesty you are more flawed than he is if you walk around thinking every pretty elf is innocent!"

She made eye contact with him then, and hated how she couldn't read him. He wasn't like other men. He wasn't simple. He always looked at her as if she set off every emotion on a rampage, as if he was battling everything inside himself and, yet completely at ease from seeing her. It was confusing and it made it hard to understand his intentions. He was just like Fen'Harel in that way. Passionate beyond belief, the only difference was Solas held his passion in. 

"Leneah, first of all you do yourself little credit if you think you are just another pretty elf. You are so much more than that. Second of all what do you mean you thought you liked my brother?" 

Caught she avoided eye contact with him at that moment. 

"I misspoke. I didn't mean anything." She said while still avoiding his eyes. How had she managed to let that slip? How had Solas, this stranger for the most part, manage to knock down so many of her defenses? 

He grabbed her hand again on the table and she didn't immediately move away. On principle she should have, but her principles were changing. He had said she was more than a pretty elf. What else did he see in her? Why didn't he give up on her? 

"No, you are a lot of things Leneah, but I don't take you for a liar. What did you mean when you said you thought you liked him?" 

She felt guilty, rightfully so. She shouldn't be thinking about Solas's opinion of her. Why was she so curious to know what else he saw in her? Why did his hand feel so gentle and delicate and yet so strong and safe? Why didn't Fen'Harel ever hold her hand in public? She hadn't known until now how genuinely comforting it could feel. 

She immediately started to eat when the waiter came to avoid the topic at hand. 

She tried to compose herself while she ate, letting a few moments of silence pass. Then he attempted to get her into a conversation again. Catching her off guard again. 

"I would still like to hear about your supposed flaws. Whatever they might be Leneah I promise I won't run away from you for them. Forgive me I didn't mean to think you were innocent, I only meant that your flaws wouldn't deter me from you." 

She smiled softly, but her eyes held his with a challenge behind them. 

A part of her hoped he was telling the truth, that he wouldn't be affected by her past, but she knew better than that. The only man who hadn't run away from her after she revealed herself was Fen'Harel and he was special. Fen'Harel had a past darker than hers, it's why he didn't run away scared when she told him, but Solas, he was a light, he didn't have darkness in him, or at the very least his darkness was, so faint it wasn't visible. 

She was positive he wouldn't be able to handle what she would say next. 

"I've been a blood mage as long as you have been a vegan, actually even a little longer. Since I was a child actually, maybe as young as 5 years old. I'm 25 now, so… you still so sure you don't want to run?"

He hadn't anticipated that answer that much was clear on his face, with the way his eyes popped a little and the way his jaw tensed. She had admittedly misjudged him to think that he would run away immediately, but he still looked a little concerned, or maybe it wasn't concern. Maybe it was sadness. He was looking at her the same way Fen'Harel had when he first found out. He was looking at her as if he too had something in him that brought on such loneliness and he saw that loneliness in her. 

"Magic is magic, it's powerful and potentially dangerous and harmful in all forms. I don't get the impression that you take the blood from those unwilling to give it."

He was just as accepting as Fen'Harel had been. She still couldn't believe that he had a darkness in him like her, that just wasn't likely. A more likely reason for his acceptance was that he was mature, level-headed, and open-minded. He was a true scholar, willing and determined to learn everything that he could possibly learn. Blood magic was just another subject to him, she would bet that even a demon standing in front of him would only bring out his curiosity. He was like her in that way. She imagined only loneliness truly scared him. 

She moved her plate over to his and then moved herself close to him on the table. They sat side by side now instead of directly across from each other. She didn't want him to feel alone. A man so accepting and brave shouldn't feel alone. 

She took his hand in hers under the table and put it in her lap. 

She noticed he blushed as she traced her fingertips over the inside of his palm. 

"Are you willing, Solas? Do you trust me?" 

She whispered.

She waited with baited breath. She wanted more than anything for him to trust her. She wanted to feel connected to one more person. 

It took him less than a breath to answer and she liked all too well how much he didn't hesitate. 

"I trust you." 

She smiled and brought his hand up to her mouth. She put her lips to his finger and even brought his finger into her mouth. It was for the spell, that's what justified this. Touching him had nothing to do with her own curiosity and temptation, it was for the spell. That was the lie she told herself before she sucked his finger and then brought his fingertip to a sharp point on her tooth and pricked it until he bled.

It was totally necessary for the spell to have her tongue lick the blood off his finger. Necessary to put that very hand back to his lap. It had nothing to do with an excuse to touch his thigh or feel the warmth of his body. She healed his hand and even added a warming spell just to make him feel good. She rather enjoyed watching him blush and suck in breaths. 

Soon the minor prick was gone and the blood stopped spilling. She noticed his breathing was still heavy though and she could tell he was at least a little aroused. His eyes held the same darkness Fen'Harel's did when Fen'Harel touched her. 

He was sweating and flushed. His jaw looked tense as well. 

"That was only a preview, Solas. Believe me I can do a lot more than that. I can make you feel ultimate bliss, but I can also make you feel horrendous pain. It's a delicate art and I appreciate how you trusted me enough to show you."

He was definitely aroused because he began to shamelessly flirt with her, and she admitted to herself that she kind of enjoyed it. 

"I'd like to know more, maybe I can take you home and you can demonstrate some more powerful spells." 

She chuckled.

"Solas, are you trying to get into my bedroom? Rather shameless don't you think? After only one dinner too, tsk, tsk."

She couldn't help herself but to have her knee brush his thigh under the table if only to tease him a little.  
She wasn't at all bothered by his forwardness. 

"Shame isn't in my vocabulary, Leneah, I might feel regret if my forwardness upsets you, but I am not ashamed and never will be ashamed for going after something I want."

He kept catching her off guard.

She swallowed a ball of nervousness. 

"And you want me? Even though I'm with-"

There was no hesitation, again. She wasn't used to being so wanted.

"Yes. Desperately. I came with you tonight because I can't stop wanting you no matter how wrong it is, you've been in all of my thoughts since I met you. Leneah...I want you in your room, I want you in mine, I want you right here on this table. I want you like I've never wanted anyone in my life and if you let me-"

The more he talked the more she watched his lips move. They were tempting her. Fen'Harel wasn't Solas. Fen'Harel took her out in secret and didn't put a title on their relationship. Fen'Harel didn't hold her hand in public. Solas, he...he proclaimed his desire for her in public with an audience. He was not afraid of his feelings, and she knew he wouldn't be afraid or ashamed of whatever they might become. Solas wanted her for all she was and in any way she would allow. Fen'Harel just didn't. 

Solas cared for her in the purest of ways. Solas had her believing in affection again, he had her believing in love. 

Now it was her turn to not hesitate. 

She cut him off mid-sentence with her lips on his. 

Her body moved to press up against his in the booth. 

She wanted him and everything he promised. 

Her hands went to pull him closer by the collar on his sweater and her tongue teased his lips to part. 

###

He stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't speak because she was kissing him. 

Her body was pressed into his. Her hand balling up the fabric at his neckline as she pulled him in by his sweater. Her tongue teasing his lips to part. Her other hand cupping his cheek and lightly grazing his ear. 

He felt heat through his whole body burning him from the inside out, while also ironically feeling frozen in place. He didn't want to move because he was sure any sudden movement would scare her and he only wanted this feeling to last. 

His lips parted naturally and he couldn't resist to have at least one of his hands touch her. He reached up and cupped her neck gently pulling her forward. He didn't care for the audience that he was sure they had, nor did he care for the wine that had spilled and was now dripping down his pants from having tugged her forward. He didn't care about anything except the feeling of her. 

His hand tugged her hair and she moaned. 

His body reacted with a raging erection that was nearly painful. 

He pulled away for a moment just to breathe. 

"Leneah, fuck me…" He sighed desperately as she turned and attempted to blot up the wine from the table.

Leneah merely chuckled. "I didn't know you cursed until now, Solas."

He couldn't stop staring at her flushed cheeks and bewitching smirk. 

"Forgive me for my lack of manners, but you caught me off guard. That was…"

He couldn't even put it into words. 

"It was brilliant, is what it was!"

The voice of his brother shattered his whole world. 

What was Fen'Harel doing here? 

###

Leneah looked just as caught off guard as Solas felt. 

"That has to be one of the best pranks anyone has ever pulled on me, Leneah. I mean getting my brother involved just to put the cherry on top and that kiss was high quality. You really had me believing." Fen'Harel said chuckling while he scooted to Leneah on the table. 

"Prank?" Solas asked looking between his brother and the woman of his dreams.

Leneah looked at Solas with desperation. She was silently pleading with her eyes for him to help her. 

"Yes, a prank Solas, that's all." She said, but her eyes told him that the kiss had been more. Her eyes told him that she hadn't expected for Fen'Harel to catch them in that moment and that the kiss was genuine. 

To save her he feigned defeat. 

"Yeah we had been waiting for you for half an hour Fen'Harel, planning the whole thing out. The look on your face was priceless brother."

Solas said while staring at Leneah. He was holding her hand under the table and she was allowing it even with Fen'Harel right beside her. 

That kiss had definitely been real and he wasn't ready to let that go or let her go home with Fen'Harel.

"You really had me shocked. I mean come on, Solas, we both know Leneah would never kiss you for real. You aren't her type."

Ironically as Fen'Harel said this, Leneah squeezed Solas's hand and he caught her eyes staring at his lips even as she protested her feelings. 

"Of course he's not, how can someone, so polished and polite be my type? Someone so put together and responsible and shaved, far too clean cut for me."

She said, but Solas saw her eyes flicker to his watch and then his elbow pads. It would seem she had a thing for well polished men. 

He squeezed her leg under the table and she bit her lip. 

"Of course. It could only be a prank. Leneah isn't exactly my type either."

He was teasing her now. 

His hand was creeping up her thigh over her jeans. 

"An elf who believes in the Maker and isn't vegan, I wouldn't be caught dead kissing her. Plus have you ever known me to like a woman who wears glasses? I mean, just look at her…"

He sucked in a breath and squeezed her thigh to show his secret appreciation for the glasses. 

"What a dork."

Fen'Harel laughed effectively cutting the tension between Solas and Leneah and putting them out of their spell. 

"Well it was a great prank. I can take Leneah home now if you don't mind, Solas. I came to pick her up. It's the least I could do since I couldn't make it to the art gala. I really am sorry about that. I got caught up."

Leneah put on a fake smile that Solas could read through easily. Why couldn't his brother?

"It's okay, really. You didn't miss much and I had a good time with Solas. Could I actually stay at your place tonight Fen?"

Solas found his jaw was clenching, but he wasn't angry. He was just tense. He wasn't sure if he could handle Leneah spending a night at his house again, not after their kiss. 

He waited with baited breath for his brother to decide his fate. 

"You know my bed is always available. Though I might charge a kissing fee."

"Oh, just start the car already, silly man." 

Fen'Harel placed a kiss on her ear in a claiming manner and Solas twitched. 

When Fen'Harel left the table and the restaurant Solas felt himself breathe again. 

"Leneah...we need to talk."

Her eyes didn't meet his. She was leaving the table without glancing his direction. 

"Leneah, please."

She glanced over her shoulder at him as she was walking away. 

"If you want to talk, you know where I'll be." 

He swallowed. She was giving him a choice. All he had to do was take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed again and I look forward to any feedback. I'm trying to update regularly, but these chapters are getting more complex as relationships develop so hopefully my schedule can stay regular. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the Date Scene, told in Fen'Harel's perspective, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that is pivotal to the plot. I mean, yes, obviously every chapter is important, but this chapter is exceedingly more important. There is a lot of insight into the characters, especially Fen'Harel, character development and relationship developments. My other chapters before were a little more light hearted. This chapter is a little more angsty so be prepared.

7 hours earlier

Fen'Harel sits beside an older woman in a hospital bed. 

He had been coming to the hospital for months now. 

He hadn't told his brother. He figured his brother didn't need the extra weight on his shoulders. Solas already worried about so much, he shouldn't have to be responsible for this. 

When his brother asked where he was he always just put up the front of saying he was with a woman. Which wasn't a lie. It used to bother him that Solas took the wrong meaning though and only saw him as a womanizer, but eventually Fen'Harel just fell into the role, if only to make his brother feel better about himself. He would rather Solas judge him than keep on judging himself. Solas had always been so insecure and self-critical. It used to be painful to watch his brother beat himself up over nothing. Now, Solas was so busy picking on him and pointing out Fen'Harel's faults he didn't attack himself anymore. It was better this way. Fen'Harel could handle the judgment. 

What he couldn't handle was this woman. 

Leneah. 

She was the only woman to ever distract him. The only woman he thought about outside the realm of sex. 

For fucks sake they had been secretly together for almost two months now and had only had sex twice. That was not his usual. He had never been so patient. He had never been so attracted to a woman that her company alone felt just as satisfying as sex. 

Of course he wasn't trying to kid himself and think that sex with her didn't mean anything. It did. 

He was damn sure she was the best he had ever had. She was so damn passionate and comforting. He had never felt so safe and cherished in someone else's arms. 

But for once, sex wasn't everything. 

She made him smile, so much so, that he was developing a muscle memory for it. Before he had always worn a stern frown. 

She made him laugh. 

She made him healthy. Because of her he had eaten more vegetables in the past 2 months then he had in the combined last 2 years and he dared not forget how often she convinced him to go on walks with her. 

He was leaner, stronger, more focused, and more confident in himself than he had ever been and it was all because of her. She had this x-factor that no other woman before her had. 

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

Fen'Harel looked up to meet the elder's eyes. 

He sighed out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. 

"I don't think I've stopped since the moment I met her."

The elder took his hand on the table and squeezed it. The wrinkles around her eyes creasing as she smiled.

"Well, why haven't you told her then? You waste time taking care of me when the love of your life is out there. That's foolish."

He smiled back at her and handed her pills to her with his free hand. 

"You took care of me all those years. I would never abandon you, Flemeth." 

Flemeth merely smiled and brought her hand to Fen'Harel's to take the pills he offered. 

"Tell me more about this woman."

So he did, down to every detail he remembered. A full hour passed with just the description of Leneah's eyes. The day itself nearly passed with his whole description of her. 

Eventually Flemeth put up a hand to stop him. 

"As much as I love watching you smile, I'm afraid it's getting late dear one, there's only 5 minutes left of visiting hours."

Fen'Harel cursed and slapped himself. 

"Shit, I was supposed to leave early today. Fuck!"

Flemeth gave him a scolding look. 

"I may not be a frail woman, but that doesn't mean your cursing is pleasant. Please calm down. I'm sure whatever it is you missed you can make up for."

"I was supposed to go with Leneah to an art gala!"

Flemeth watched as Fen'Harel paced the room to gather his belongings. 

She had never seen him in such a haste before. She smiled. It was nice to know he had found love. 

"Dammit all!" Fen'Harel said as he hastily put on his coat and tied up his hair to look a little more presentable. 

He hadn't planned on wearing a leather jacket and his combat boots to the gala, he had wanted to dress up to impress her, but this was the best he could do given the circumstances now. 

"I don't even have time to change. She's going to be embarrassed by me and pissed that I'm late."

Flemeth took Fen'Harel's hand and squeezed it to calm him. 

"Believe me when I say that if she's half the woman you say she is, she'll be happy that you even showed up."

Fen'Harel leaned down to hug Flemeth. 

"You're right. Goodnight."

Not a second later he's out the door.

###

It's unsurprising that he meets traffic on the way there and even more unsurprising that there isn't any parking left. 

That's what happens when you come to a public event at the last hour. Stopping at a store for flowers probably wasn't the best way to go, but he knew this night was special for her.

When he finally parks he rushes to take off his coat and spray on some cologne. Anything to cover up the smell of hospital and his sweat from rushing over. He would rather her smell that, then smell him at his worst. 

He races to the side doors with a bouquet of flowers in hand only to find out they're locked. 

"Well, fuck!"

He slams his fist against the glass and makes a beeline for the main entrance. 

After about 5 minutes of searching he finds it and dashes in. 

Of course his luck wasn't any better inside. 

Of course the rest of the world was having a slow day the one day Fen'Harel was in a rush. 

He had to spend about another 10 minutes filling out a sign in sheet and getting a guest pass badge printed up with his picture on it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he makes it to the gala. 

He pushes through crowds of people to make it to the room where he knows she'll be, but when he gets there he's crushed to find it empty. 

He stares up at the painting she hasn't stopped talking about for weeks. 

The Raw Fade.

He smiles when he sees his brother's undetectable signature at the bottom. Undetectable to the untrained eye anyways. Solas was never one to brag about his work.

"I'm proud of you." Fen'Harel whispers to the emptiness as he pulls out his phone to take a picture. 

A moment later, as he's leaving the room defeated, he bumps into a short man dressed up in a suit. 

"Sorry."

"No problem, hey, didn't I see you here before?" 

Fen'Harel blinks at the short blonde man baffled. 

"Uhh, no, you must have me mistaken with someone else. I just got here about 5 minutes ago."

"Oh, I was sure I saw you with my friend Leneah, it must have been another elf."

Fen'Harel instantly tensed and focused. 

"You know Leneah?"

The man chuckled. 

"Yeah, we kind of bonded over how short we were compared to the other people in our class. We both transferred to the same college a few months ago." 

She was short. Tall for an elven woman, but short for most of society. Fen'Harel briefly wondered if this man was tall for a dwarf, but that thought was pushed aside when he remembered Leneah. 

"You saw her today? Here? With a man that looks like me?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago, but I guess he didn't look completely like you, he was bald and-"

Fen'Harel didn't need more than that. 

"My twin brother. Do you have any idea where they went?"

"No I don't think I-"

Fen'Harel felt like his whole world was ending. 

"Actually wait. Let me just check…"

The dwarf pulled out his phone and a smile came to his face. 

"What? Did you find something?"

The dwarf turned his phone to him, but Fen'Harel didn't understand what there was to get excited about. 

There was just some picture of a restaurant parking lot. 

"I don't understand."

"Haven't you ever seen an instagram before? Leneah just posted this to her profile maybe 20 minutes ago."

Fen'Harel finally pieced it all together. 

"Shit, you know what? That is one of her favorite restaurants. Thank you...ummm…"

"Varric. The name's Varric."

Fen'Harel smiled and hugged the dwarf. 

"Thank you Varric, you have no idea how much I owe you. Here's my card. Call me if you ever need anything. Now I have to go!"

###

All day and all night he had been waiting to see her. He had thought about her and even talked about her for hours. Every part of his being was excited to see her, every nerve on end. He had chased her down and would have gladly continued crossing miles and obstacles to find her. She was worth it. She was everything. 

So one could imagine the devastation he felt when he walked into the restaurant to find her kissing his brother. 

…

He sucked in a breath and felt his whole world move in slow motion. 

Where before he had been running, now his legs didn't have the strength to move. He was paralyzed as he watched her hands pull on Solas's shirt and rub Solas's cheek and ear. 

Only a few tables away from her the scene was all so vivid. 

Leneah was committed to the kiss. Fen'Harel felt his heart nearly stop and time nearly stop along with it. He knew exactly what it felt like to have those expert lips at work. He knew exactly what his brother was feeling. 

Confusion, anger, and hurt settled in Fen'harel's chest. He had to tear his eyes away from the scene if only to gain some strength. He needed whatever strength he could get to confront them. 

He had to. He needed an explanation. The only logical explanation he could think of for the two people he cared about most in his life to betray him was unorthodox. 

It's a prank. It has to be a prank. Leneah knows you, she knows you enjoy trickery. This is her way of saying she loves you. Solas is just being a good sport. You can't blame him for agreeing to free kisses from a beautiful woman and the chance to prank you. 

Fen'Harel thought to himself. If he was in denial at least it was better than the possible alternative truth. 

"Brilliant! It was brilliant, is what it was!" He said budding into their conversation once he was close enough to hear it. Where he had found the courage to go to their table was anyone's guess. 

He put on a smile to try and convince them he was amused even if inside his heart was breaking as he watched the small exchange of eye contact between Solas and Leneah. 

Why does she look so guilty? Why is Solas looking at her like that? The kiss hadn't been real, had it? 

"That has to be one of the best pranks anyone has ever pulled on me, Leneah. I mean getting my brother involved just to put the cherry on top and that kiss was high quality. You really had me believing." Fen'Harel said while he scooted to Leneah on the table. He needed to be near her. To feel her warmth, to show her he was hers in case she had forgotten. 

"Prank?" Solas asked and Fen'Harel lit up with rage inside that Solas would feign such naivete. Solas should know it was a prank, more than anyone. 

Leneah would never kiss someone like him. Right?

"Yes, a prank Solas, that's all." Leneah said, but Fen'Harel couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him or herself. Her eyes were avoiding his. 

Solas's quick wit only made Fen'Harel question everything that much more. 

"Yeah we had been waiting for you for half an hour Fen'Harel, planning the whole thing out. The look on your face was priceless brother."

It didn't add up. They said they had been waiting for him, but neither of them had even messaged him to come. He had found them by chance, hadn't he? Or had Leneah posted the instagram picture in hopes of leading him here? Had it been a setup? 

Unfortunately Fen'Harel knew better than that. He knew it hadn't been. If it had been a setup, they wouldn't be so shocked and quiet. If it had been a setup their answers would have been more rehearsed and Solas's ears wouldn't be so red. As his brother Fen'Harel knew Solas's ears only got red when he was nervous. 

The betrayal might have very well been real and that was shocking to say the least. Suddenly he had the overwhelming urge to duel his brother. 

"You really had me shocked. I mean come on, Solas, we both know Leneah would never kiss you for real. You aren't her type."

Leneah reassured Fen'Harel that she was still his by putting her arm around his waist and snuggling up to him. 

"Of course he's not, how can someone, so polished and polite be my type? Someone so put together and responsible and shaved, far too clean cut for me."

Fen'Harel was almost smiling again. The ache in his chest slowly dulling. 

"Of course. It could only be a prank. Leneah isn't exactly my type either." 

"An elf who believes in the Maker and isn't vegan, I wouldn't be caught dead kissing her. Plus have you ever known me to like a woman who wears glasses? I mean, just look at her…"

"What a dork."

It made Fen'Harel nervous when Solas said that. Solas was a dork himself after all. Leneah was probably his dream woman. He laughed to try and cut the tension. 

"Well it was a great prank. I can take Leneah home now if you don't mind, Solas. I came to pick her up. It's the least I could do since I couldn't make it to the art gala. I really am sorry about that. I got caught up."

Fen'Harel said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he looked into her eyes with vulnerability. He hoped she could see how sincerely sorry he was. 

She smiled at him and he could tell it was forced, but he still saw it as a victory. She had a right to be angry that he didn't message her or give her any kind of notice that he would be late. She had a right to be pissed. She likely felt stood up. At least she was looking at him and talking to him. 

"It's okay, really. You didn't miss much and I had a good time with Solas. Could I actually stay at your place tonight Fen?"

Talking to him and using his nickname. His heart was melting. Even if she had kissed Solas, none of that mattered anymore. 

"You know my bed is always available. Though I might charge a kissing fee."

He wanted to kiss her so badly. 

"Oh, just start the car already, silly man." 

He couldn't help himself. He placed a gentle kiss on her ear to remind her he was completely hers. 

It was the first time he had ever kissed her or any woman in public. He was going out of his comfort zone for her. He hoped she realized he would do anything for her. 

###

Every second that he waited for her at the car felt like an eternity. 

He gripped the steering wheel hopelessly as he let his forehead press against the steering wheel too.

His mind was racing and his heart was pounding out of his chest. 

Every time he closed his eyes the image of Leneah kissing his brother haunted him. 

He deserves her more. He's always been the good one.

Old insecurities were resurfacing making Fen'harel pound his head against the steering wheel. 

"No. No. No!"

His eyes are clenched tight to prevent tears from falling, but it's hopeless some escape and Leneah notices. 

He hadn't heard her get in the car, but there she was. 

A comforting hand on his shoulder pulling him out of his misery. 

"Fen'Harel what's wrong? You're crying." 

She maneuvered herself to lift his face and wipe his eyes free of tears. 

By the Gods she was an angel. She was so selfless. He knew she had to be angry at him and maybe even disappointed in him for standing her up, but there she was worrying about his feelings and casting her own aside as if they didn't matter. 

"Leneah, I-I…" 

He struggled to get words out. 

Who am I? Solas? Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Why can't I just say I want to be exclusive? If I could just tell her…

She moved herself so that she was leaning towards him and pressing her chest into his arm. 

Her fingers pressed to his lips. 

"You don't have to explain. Just come here."

Then she hugged him. 

Her arms brought his head to her shoulder to rest. 

She was allowing him to cry and express himself freely. He had never felt as loved as he did in that moment nor had he ever felt as accepted. 

He stopped crying after a few minutes and lifted his head to meet her eyes. 

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. For fucks sake he liked her even more in glasses. She couldn't do any wrong.

He kissed her neck, and then up under her jaw. His hand held her neck in place to properly angle it for his head. He was losing himself to his emotions and the smell of her perfume in his nose. 

The desire to mark her neck and publicly claim her crossed his mind. 

He sucked her neck until she moaned. Her moan only encouraged him to bite. 

He moved himself so that he was climbing over into her seat and positioning himself on top of her. 

Her legs wrapped around his naturally and he was so into her and into the moment he wasn't bothered by the fact that they were still in a public parking lot. 

He kissed her lips and her tongue found his without hesitation. He groaned when she nibbled on his tongue. 

"That's for missing the gala." She whispered against his ear and then aggressively cupped his erection causing him to jolt in surprise at her grip.

"And that's for making me worried."

He smiled against her ear and his hand cupped and molded her breast over her shirt until her nipples perked up for him.

"You were worried about me?"

The thought of her worried over him was heartwarming. 

"You didn't message me all day. I thought you were dying somewhere. I didn't expect you to want to go to the gala with me, but text me next time."

He kissed the back of her neck causing her to moan into his ear which he absolutely loved.

His hand went under her shirt to properly grip her breast and this time the moan was louder and directly on his ear. 

"You are very mistaken if you think I didn't want to go with you."

His free hand tilted the seat back so that she was properly laying under him. Luckily for them his windows were a bit tinted and he had parked in a dimly lit area of the parking lot. 

"You didn't show up, so I have evidence to believe you didn't want to be there."

He smirked down at her and then brought her hand under his shirt until she felt the badge. 

Her other hand lifted up his shirt to see. 

"You...you showed up? But… when...how...why? You don't even like art."

Her genuine surprise had his heart clenching. He wanted to give her that everyday. 

"There is a time stamp on the badge if you really want to know when…" he kissed her cheek while his hand went up her thigh and to her waistband. He started to play with her belt. 

"As for the how...I'm very capable of driving a car around."

He threw her belt to the back seat.

She didn't stop him from putting his fingers just under the waistline of her jeans.

"And the, why?" She asked with her voice cracking. He had never seen her so vulnerable. 

She should know why. She should know I'm in love with her by now. Why can't she see? 

He pressed his lips to her own and gave her the most languid, loving kiss he could give. His head slanted so that his tongue could properly enter her mouth. His hand cupped her cheek and his fingers tangled in her hair effectively messing up her bun. 

He pulled away just when she started to chase his lips. He wanted to leave her wanting more. 

"I don't have to like art, Leneah. I like you."

Her eyes were nearly tearing from emotion. 

He had made her feel something and he hoped it was at least a fraction of what she made him feel on a daily basis. 

"The flowers in the back seat…"

She whispered, unable to speak properly when his fingers dipped low into her panties and were rubbing gentle circles against her clit. 

He kissed her earlobe and she gasped. 

"They're for you of course. I knew this night meant something to you."

She seemed to grow wetter at that. 

Her one hand gently cupped his manhood this time and teasingly rubbed it over his jeans while her other hand pulled at his hair. She knew exactly what he liked. 

He had to shut his eyes to control himself.

It was no use though because while his eyes were shut she leaned over to kiss his ear tip and then whisper to him. 

"Take off your pants."

"Leneah…I...I think I..."

Just tell her. It's just 3 words. It's not hard. She won't run away. 

"Now."

She didn't let him talk after that. 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought. I always look forward to feedback. Did I do Fen'Harel's character justice? Do you think he's a better fit for Leneah? Whose perspective do you want to see next?


	8. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into what Leneah is feeling after her long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to say about this chapter. It's one of those chapters that just kind of gets you a little more revved up for the next few chapters. It's more of a building block for the plot than anything else. 
> 
> Warnings: Some self-love at the end. Also a little bit of mild bdsm.

45 minutes later and Leneah has her hand intertwined with Fen'harel's as he walks her up to his front door. 

All she can think about is how right it feels to hold his hand and how safe she feels around him. 

With any other man she never would have felt secure enough in her own body to have sex in a public parking lot, but with Fen'Harel...he cherished her. He took away all of her fears and self-doubt. He held her like he wouldn't let her fall. 

She felt invincible standing beside him, so why did her mind plague her with guilt?

One more step and they would be upstairs going to Fen'Harel's bedroom.

Anxiousness stirred in her stomach. She couldn't face Solas now. Not after…

She stopped in the middle of the hall and let go of Fen'Harel's hand. 

"I'll just be a few minutes. I need to shower."

"Of course. No problem. I'll be in my room when you're done. Wake me if you see that I'm sleeping."

She nodded her head and turned into the bathroom down the hall in a flash. 

She raced in and quickly shut and locked the door before resting her head on the door and letting out an exhausted sigh. 

She didn't expect to see him when she turned around. 

Her jaw dropped as Solas caught her eyes through the mirror. 

She had apparently interrupted his routine because his face was covered in residual shaving cream from a fresh shave. 

Quickly he rinsed off his face in the sink and then turned around to reach a towel that was just beside her. 

"This is your bathroom?" She asked swallowing nervousness. 

Solas finished drying his face and looked at her intensely. His eyes only straying from hers to notice the door was locked behind her. 

That fact put a gleam in his eye and he stepped closer. 

"Yes, and I don't normally take kindly to intruders."

"What about friends? Are they allowed to borrow your shower?"

Solas stepped closer to her until she was caged by him on the door. 

She felt the warmth of his body against hers and a sense of excitement race through her. 

"Yes, but we aren't friends Leneah." 

The knuckles on the back of his hand gently traced the edge of her jaw making her shiver. 

No. They weren't friends. That wasn't powerful enough to describe what they were to each other. 

"I know I haven't exactly known you long enough to constitute being your friend and I also know that I should probably just go use Fen'Harel's shower, but I need some time away from him. I'm sure you can understand that. Your brother is very intense. Could you please make an exception for me? I know there must be something I could persuade you with."

Solas smirked at her and his hand wrapped gently around her neck. He applied a small amount of pressure. A mock choking that made her toes curl. 

How had he read her so well and just know she had a thing for being dominated? He had only known her for a week. Fen'harel had taken months to learn this about her. 

"You think you need to persuade me? Leneah…"

His hand was suddenly moving down to her waist. His face was moving closer to hers.

He looked like he was in agony restraining himself. 

He looked at her like she couldn't do any wrong. 

"Don't you know that the very thought of you taking off your clothes in my bathroom and using my shower is enough to make me drop down to my knees and try to persuade you?"

She hadn't anticipated that answer nor did she anticipate how his breath against her cheek made her lose her own breath. 

"Use my shower, use my bathroom, fuck, use me, Leneah. Please, use me."

Leneah felt her jaw drop. Solas was possibly more intense than Fen'Harel. His dominance was switching and she felt somehow more attracted. This was new to her to have all this power. 

All she could think of was how many different ways she could use Solas. How she could use his hands. How she could use his mouth. How she could use his…

She cut off her line of thought when she remembered what she had just done with Fen'Harel. He was waiting for her right now. She owed it to him to be faithful didn't she? He was the first man to ever be faithful to her. He had come to the gala despite all her doubts. He had even brought her flowers. Fen'Harel cared for her, but here she was getting aroused by his brother. 

"Solas, thank you for the shower, now I think it's time you went to bed."

She said before gently pushing him away from her and unlocking the door. 

"Have a good night." She whispered while hanging her head low in shame. 

She couldn't make eye contact with him now. Not when she knew he had so much desire and yearning in his eyes for her. It would pull her in. 

He nearly changed her mind when he casually brushed her shoulder on the way out of the bathroom. The way he whispered good night into her ear had her losing balance. 

Once he left she closed the door again and locked it. 

Quickly she stripped herself of her clothes to rid herself of the heat he just brought from breathing against her sensitive ear.

Within moments she stepped into the cold shower and it still wasn't enough to ease the tension. 

She did the only thing she could do. The only thing that was reasonable even if it wasn't justifiable. Even if she ought to feel ashamed. 

She started to touch herself. Gently at first. 

Leneah caressed and squeezed her breasts, individually working them one by one and then both at once to simulate the feel of Solas's hands on her. He had stared at her chest though the whole night. She knew he would play with them like this. 

She tugged and teased her nipples the way she imagined he would. He would be rough, slow and sensuous, but rough and anxious for more.

She moaned as she imagined the way he would look at her. 

She moaned again as she imagined his hands stroking up her thighs. 

His hands were nicer than Fen'Harel's, more taken care of. Of course she had no problem against rough hands, but Solas's were smooth and she wondered how soft they would be on her. 

How his long fingers would feel inside of her. 

They would go in so easily, so smoothly, as if it was natural. As natural as her own fingers slipping in now. 

She lost her breath and she curled her knuckles and her thumb rubbed her clit in circles while her two fingers stroked in and out and curved. 

She was moaning and writhing the longer she worked herself. 

She thought about how Solas had almost choked her and she recreated the moment. Her free hand pinching her skin just the slightest bit to have her eyes roll back. 

Her climax came when she lost herself to the memories of Solas and Fen'Harel kissing her. 

It was in that hazy, lust-filled, erotic moment that she realized these two men would be her death. 

How could she ever choose between them?

What was she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to any comments you all might have. Let me know your thoughts. Next chapter there may or may not be a fight between the brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked and enjoyed and I appreciate any feedback. I would also like to say that I already have basically the next 5 chapters written up for this. I would also like to apologize for not updating my other works in so long. I'm trying I promise, it's just that I get caught up with new ideas quite often that distract me from my old works. I think to solve this problem I might just start posting up all of my wips.


End file.
